Vespers and Titans
by bookgirl39
Summary: Cahills, Kabras and Camp Half-Blood. Titans have kids, Isabel is Vesper leader and a new camper. Sorry couldn't think of a good summary. Better than I make it sound. T in case. IanxAmy
1. Mental Battles

**Okay, it was three am when I wrote this story that I really shouldn't have written. I love summer! This is sort of in between Last Olympian and Lost Hero. Percy, Annabeth, Amy and Ian are sixteen and Dan, Natalie, Nico and the OC Holly are thirteen. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: I've never written PJO before and seldom read it. Might suck.**

**ANOTHER WARNING: This will be slowly updated. I didn't mean to write it yet but I knew **_**exactly **_**what the first three or four chapters and the ending would be so I just had to write it down before I forgot it.**

**Third Person POV**

Percy looked at Annabeth, "Holly." they said simultaneously, shaking the dragon drool off their clothes.

Holly Lewis was the new girl at camp. She had medium brown hair – which she somehow always had highlighted with neon colors – light greenish eyes with flecks of grey and the typical Hermes features.

She had arrived a week ago, two days before she turned thirteen. She hadn't been claimed then but she had Hermes written all over her. She took almost no time at all to adjust to the whole "Greek gods are real" thing and the first thing she did was pull a prank on one of the Satyrs by giving him a rubber apple. The Hermes kids accepted her happily and the fake apple became her trademark prank.

It didn't take Holly long to figure out who the top couple was and she instantly pegged them to spy on.

After the pair showered off and changed out of their saliva-covered clothes they went to find Grover.

Grover was sitting by the lake with an apple in his hand, looking at it suspiciously.

"Percy, do you think this is a real apple?" he asked. "Not one of Holly's fake ones?"

"Well where'd you get it?"

"Off a tree in the woods."

Percy and Annabeth just stared at him.

"What?" Grover asked.

"Do you really think that trees grow fake apples?" Annabeth asked him.

"No but... You're right, I'm being paranoid." he bit the apple, unsuccessfully.

"It's fake." he declared, throwing it on the ground. The "apple" bounced right back.

"You've got to admit, she's good." Percy said. "A rubber apple on a real tree… Anyway, didn't you have something important to tell us?"

"Oh yeah! You guys will _not_ believe this!"

Line break

"Dan!" Amy yelled "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost!" he called down "I can't find my whatchamacallit!"

"Your _what_?"

"That one thing! That calls and texts and it's got the buttons that slide out!"

"Your _cell phone_?" Amy asked.

"That's it!" Dan exclaimed "Have you seen it?"

"Would it be right here sticking out of your backpack?"

Dan came running down the stairs and took the phone out of his bag. "Found it!"

Amy rolled her eyes. They were about to go on their first mission as fully trained spies and Dan was acting like a ten year old.

"Dan, you need to be serious about this! This is the first mission we're going on without Nellie or Fiske! And Isabel's out of jail too! This could be dangerous!"

Dan nodded excitedly. "I know! How cool is this! Living back on the edge, just like good old times!"

Amy shook her head. Dan was forever going to treat Cahill business like a game. "Just get in the car."

The flight to Long Island, New York wasn't too eventful. Amy internally panicking about the mission and Dan playing Ninjump on his iTouch.

Amy was insanely nervous. She and Dan had never been on a mission alone. Okay, technically not _alone_. They were going to meet some agents from another branch at the airport – part of some "branch unification" thing – but Fiske wouldn't tell them who.

The mission was to scope out the area because there was word that the Vespers were building a new stronghold there. Not such a big deal but with Isabel Kabra on the loose, anything could go wrong.

When the Cahills plane landed, they went over to the coffee shop in the airport where they'd agreed to meet their co-agents.

"I guess they aren't here yet."Amy noted. "Fiske said we'd recognize them."

"Umm... I think they _are_ here." Dan said pointing to two very familiar looking people entering the shop.

Line break

Ian Kabra sighed and looked at his watch. "For Luke's sake, Natalie, what takes you so long to get ready? You have your bag packed, all you have to do is shower and put clothes on!" he yelled impatiently, kicking the bathroom door.

"Maybe for you! I, on the other hand need more time to get ready!" she replied "And you're just anxious because you want to see Amy."

Ian glared at her through the door. "Why would I want that?" he demanded.

Natalie finally opened the door. "Because you obviously have a crush on her." Natalie stated, walking past her brother.

"I do not." Ian muttered, following her "I really wish you would stop insisting that I do."

"Sorry, brother, I'm working on telling the truth more often." she smiled innocently, earning her another glare.

_~~~~~~~Skipping the drive and the security and stuff~~~~~~~_

They got on the plane and Natalie immediately turned on her iPod, blocking out everything around her.

_I don't like Amy._ Ian told himself. _Natalie's just being annoying._

_Two years later and he's still lying to himself._ said the annoying part of His brain that, even though it was often right, Ian always tried to ignore.

**(A/N Okay, this part's kind of confusing. Ian's arguing with his conscience so it's all in his head. His conscience will be **_**bold italic**_** and his stubborn argument will be **_italic_**)**

_Who are you talking to?_

_**You.**_

_In third person?_

_**Yep.**___

_You're still wrong. It's nothing._

_**You haven't stopped thinking about her in two years! And she's been in how many dreams? Sure, nothing at all.**___

_No need to be sarcastic. And that's nothing. I simply... Think about her a lot. She was a big part of the clue hunt which I think of a lot_

_**Oh yeah? Then why are there humming birds in your stomach as you're thinking about seeing her again? Come on, Ian; just listen to me for once!**___

_'It's nothing. And you are me so if I listen to me, I say that I don't like her. And I think the saying is _butterflies_._ _ '_

_**What? If you listen to me, I say you're in love with her.**___

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ Love_? Who said love?_

_**I believe I did. After your feelings growing for two years, you've reached that point.**___

_What feelings? What point? You're bugging me.  
><em>  
>"Ian? Ian. IAN! Natalie said, snapping her fingers in his face.<p>

"You're bugging me!" then he noticed Natalie "I mean... What do you want?"

"Sorry? You were like zoned out so I decided to snap you out of it." Natalie told him.

"Well, thank you. That stupid voice was really getting on my nerves." Ian told her.

"Voice? Ian, are you feeling okay? Voices inside your head... Maybe we should see a doctor..." Natalie asked, concerned about her brother's mental health.

"No, Natalie, not like that. It's that little voice that tells you when you're doing something wrong."

"Your conscience?"

"Yeah, that."

"What are you doing wrong?"

"Nothing. I think my conscience is wrong more often than right." Ian told her.

Natalie looked at her brother suspiciously. "What did it tell you exactly?"

"Nothing." Ian answered quickly.

_I bet he was debating about Amy again. Why can't he just admit that he likes her?_ Natalie thought.

"Whatever, but you might want to listen to it this time. I have a feeling it's right." Natalie said, going back to her music.

_**Told you! **_chanted Ian's conscience.

_Shut up._

After the flight, the Kabras headed to the coffee shop where they were meeting the Cahills.

"Don't, go all lovey-dovey on me okay?" Natalie told Ian.

"I. Don't. Like her." Ian denied.

When they walked into the shop Ian looked for Amy. _And Daniel._ Ian reminded himself.

There they were, standing in the corner of the shop looking at the Kabra siblings in shock.

Ian's heart stopped. 'Amy...' was the only word in his mind. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. _Stop that!_ Ian scolded himself. _Stop thinking like that! You sound like you're madly in love with her._

_**Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

**Okay, that was a little confusing and Ian was pretty OOC but it'll make more sense and be more IC for the other chapters. **

**Interview:**

**Me: I've never had so many guests before!**

**Ian: You've never done a crossover before. That's why.**

**Me: Stop trying to be helpful. It's OOC.**

**Ian: This from the girl who has me arguing with something inside my head that I don't have over something that also doesn't exist.**

**Amy: All humans have a conscience! And I do exist, thank you very much!**

**Dan: But he's not a human. He's a **_**love alien**_**!**

**Natalie: Hey! No one teases my brother except for me!**

**Me: Anyway, that's Amy's nickname.**

**Percy: What is this? Why are we here?**

**Annabeth: I think she's interviewing us.**

**Me: Oh right! You guys are new! You're supposed to tell me what you thought of the chapter and argue with me about your love life. Well… only Ian actually does that.**

**Ian: I'm special.**

**Amy: Yeah that's the word…**

**Me: Anyway, your thoughts?**

**Natalie: I think Holly would be annoying. Almost like Daniel.**

**Dan: I think she's awesome! Hermes for the win!**

**Me: Sorry, that's not you cabin.**

**Dan: Darn…**

**Amy: Dan needs to learn what a cell phone is.**

**Ian: I don't have a conscience or a crush.**

**Percy: Holly would be a nightmare.**

**Annabeth: I feel for the Satyrs.**

**Me: Yeah… fake apples… that sucks.**

**Dan: I think you mean rocks!**

**Director dude: *bites apple* this one's real! CUT!**


	2. Weirdness

**Hey! My brother was using the computer so this was the only story file I had access to since it's on my iPod. This chapter is more explanation; I'm saving the whole meeting part for the next chapter I think. As much as I want to it won't normally be updated so quickly.**

**I've got a new Mtn Dew flavor! Also, I got the computer back because my brother is temporarily my slave until my mom gets back in a few minutes! Mwahaha!**

**Holly's POV**

Ah, the rubber apple never gets old!

Not that I was spying...

"Anyway, didn't you have something important to tell us?" Percy asked. Important? This could be good.

"Oh yeah! You're _not _going to believe this!" Grover told them.

"We might if you tell us." Annabeth said.

"Chiron told me this earlier. You know those Titan guys? Kronos and them?" Grover started.

"They guys we totally _owned_in August?" Percy asked with a triumphant smirk.

"Yeah them. Have you ever thought about how gods have kids with mortals, maybe Titans did too." Grover explained. I'd heard about them. Was Grover saying that there were like... Demi-titans?

"But how? Their kids would be dead by now." Annabeth protested.

"Nico's still alive and he was born before World War two." Grover countered. _Nico? That goth kid from the Hades cabin?_I'd always just assumed that Hades broke the oath like his brothers.

"The Lotus hotel!" Percy exclaimed. _The what?  
><em>  
>Grover nodded.<p>

"Wait, so you're telling me that Kronos had mortal children in the Lotus for millions of years?" Annabeth asked in disbelief.

Grover nodded again. "It was smart actually. So if he was ever defeated they could continue his work."

"So... We have a new problem." Percy noted. "Do we know where they are?"

"Chiron thinks some are nearby. No one's sure though." Grover said.

"Then why isn't anyone doing anything?" Percy shouted "What if they attack the camp?"

"Chiron doesn't want to do anything until he's positive. He doesn't want to panic everyone." Grover explained. "I shouldn't even be telling you."

"This is bad..." Annabeth stated.

"Very bad." Percy agreed.

I had so many questions. What was the Lotus hotel? Were the Titan Decedents nearby? What were we going to do?

Line break

**Amy's POV**

Ian and Natalie Kabra were our co-agents. _Great._I thought sarcastically. The two people I hated most in the world (other than their mother of course) could possibly be the difference between Dan and mine's life or death.

"Ian, stop talking to yourself!" I heard Natalie whisper to her brother as they walked over to us.

"I'm fine." Ian whispered back, sounding more like he was telling himself.

"Hello, Cahills. It's been a while." Natalie said.

"Y-you're Cahills t-too..."I stuttered quietly. I noticed a small smile on Ian's face as I said that.

"Still stuttering, Amy? I would think you'd have gotten over that." Natalie asked with a smirk.

"_You guys_are our co-agents? We'd work better with a pair of snakes! Not that there's a difference." Dan growled.

"And Daniel's still annoying." Ian noted, finally saying something.

Dan muttered something about Ian that I didn't hear.

"I told you!" Natalie exclaimed, turning to her brother who was looking at her with a confused look.

"Told me what?" he asked.

"Daniel just said that you're-" Ian covered her mouth.

"That's quite enough, sister." Ian told her, looking a little bit panicked "But I think you're forgetting why we're here. No time for... socializing."

"R-right." I said. _Dang stutter!_I thought. "We're h-h-here to search f-for V-V-Vespers. Th-the sooner we g-get it done the s-s-sooner w-we can g-get away from e-each other."

Dan's eyes widened. "Right! So let's go!" he said eagerly "Let's not waste anymore time!"

With that he grabbed mine and Natalie's arms and pulled us outside, Ian following behind.

**Natalie's POV**

"Daniel Cahill, let go of me!" I demanded.

"Nope. Got to hurry!" he replied.

"Are we really that horrible to be around?" Ian asked.

"Yes, but that's not why we're running! I saw something!" Daniel told us.

"What exactly did you see?" Amy asked. Wow, no stutter this time. Interesting.

"Explain later!" Daniel said, wild-eyed.

When he dragged us out to the parking lot we made him explain what he saw.

"Snake lady!" he exclaimed.

"Isabel?" Amy asked.

"No," Daniel shook his head "a lady with a snake body! She had two tails where her legs should be and she was all green and scaly!"

Ian and Amy looked at him like he was mad, which he very well might have been. I wasn't going to tell them but I'd seen it too. When he was pulling us out I saw the green snake thing. I thought it was just a trick of the light but Daniel saw it too.

"Dan, are you feeling okay?" Amy asked, putting her hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine, dork, I know I saw it!" he told her, pushing her hand away.

"Do you remember what the doctor said about playing too many video games when you were ten?" Amy asked gently.

"Of course I do! He said I'd start seeing things from the games. But that wasn't from the games! I've never played a game with a snake lady in it!"

"Daniel, are you referring to a Scythian Dracaena?" Ian asked, sounding a little worried himself. How did he know what it's called?

"I don't know! I just know that it was a lady with green scales and two snake tails!" he repeated. Then he turned to me. "Natalie… why aren't you teasing me about this?"

"Because… I believe you…" I answered quietly.

Now the weird looks were on me.

"That's not something you see every day." Amy said "Natalie and Dan agreeing on something virtually insane."

"Well I think it's clear that something _was _there if they both saw it. Maybe we simply missed it?" Ian suggested.

"I-I guess…" Amy said slowly "but those don't exist. How could they see it?"

"I don't know! I just know that. It. Was. There." Daniel told his sister "There it is again!" he said pointing behind us.

We turned around and sure enough, there was the scathed dragon – or whatever Ian called it.

"Oh my God…" Ian whispered.

"What's everybody looking at?" Amy asked "I don't see anything!"

"Love, how can you not see it?" Ian asked.

"D-don't call me l-l-love! I just can't see it!"

She blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision or something. Then she gasped. "I see it now." She whispered.

"How didn't you see it before?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"I don't know! Maybe it's the glittery stuff around her?" Amy asked.

"What glittery stuff?" I asked.

"There's glitter around it." Daniel said "It makes it a little harder to see."

"I don't see glitter." Ian said, shaking his head.

"Nor do I." I agreed.

There was silence while we all thought about the mythological creature in front of us.

"You know what I just thought of?" Daniel asked "Why are we just standing here? That thing has a huge sword. We should be running away in terror."

"You have a point." I noted "But instead, how about we just walk away and act like we don't see anything."

_~~~~~~~After they rent a car and leave the airport~~~~~~~_

**Amy's POV**

_That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen._ I thought. There had to be a more logical explanation for this. Maybe it was just a costume? Special effects?

"Amy? Amy!" Dan said, waving his hands in my face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Have you seen things like that before?" he whispered.

I wasn't sure what I should tell him. I knew Dan had seen things before but we always assumed it was because of him playing video games. But I had too. I saw creatures like that sometimes. And I don't play video games. I always just assumed it was because I read too much or something because they'd disappear a second later and they were fuzzy and glittery most times.

"Yeah… sometimes." I confessed. "You too right?"

Dan nodded. "It was weird. Why were the four of us the only ones who saw it?"

"I wish I knew." Natalie butted in. _Was she eavesdropping?_ "I've been seeing things like that my whole life. I think Ian has too. No one else ever sees it but we do. Sometimes we see things like a swordfight on the news but everyone insists that it's a gun fight. Or we see things like really, really big dogs – which really freak Ian out – but everyone says they're just, like, poodles or something."

"I am _not _afraid of dogs!" Ian added from the driver's seat. "It was just a _very _big dog!"

"Anyway, the point is, no one else saw it. Do you think it has something to do with Cahill stuff?" Dan asked.

"Don't know. All I know is it's weird." Ian said."We're here."

We stopped near a beach with some woods next to it. "This is where the Vespers are building their stronghold?" Dan asked "At least they have good sense to build it near a beach."

We got out of the car and took a look around. "We should split up." Ian suggested "We'll cover more area. Meet back here at six?"

"W-we should do two g-g-groups. That way if one of us g-g-gets i-injured or something the other c-can help." I suggested.

"Good idea, love." Ian said "How about Daniel and Natalie and you and I?"

"Why do you want to be with Amy?" Dan teased. I blushed.

"Because it's important that we learn to trust each other so I paired each of us with the person we have the most… issues with." Ian explained.

"I think I have more issues with you than Natalie." Dan protested.

"Yes but I fear that if the two of us were together for six hours we'd end up murdering each other." Ian told him "It's just better this way."

"If you try anything I'd get my sister hurt again, Cobra, I swear-"

"Daniel, I'm not going to hurt her." Ian said rolling his eyes.

"You've been warned." Dan said, walking off, Natalie following reluctantly behind.

"W-would you really k-k-kill Dan?" I asked Ian.

He shrugged. "Not intentionally but he's rather annoying."

"Y-you know, y-y-you're a-annoying too sometimes." I informed him.

"Am I? Good to know. Anyway, we should start looking around."

"W-we should." I agreed.

"Why do you stutter?" Ian asked as we started walking.

"I-I d-don't know..."

"It's only me. You can talk to anyone else. Why is that?" he asked, looking into my eyes now.

"I-I d-d-don't know... I-it's just... I always f-f-feel so awkward around y-you..." I confessed, blushing.

He sighed. "Aren't you over that? It was so long ago. I'm truly, truly, _truly_sorry for what I've done. Honestly, I hate myself for it. I'm sorry for trying to kill you, stealing from you and, most importantly, for breaking your heart."

We'd stopped walking now. We were standing on a cliff. Ian was facing me, looking straight into my eyes. I could see so much guilt and regret in his eyes. He really meant what he was saying.

"I-I-Ian, of c-course I'm over I-I-it but... I-I still c-can't t-t-trust y-you completely. Y-you hurt me..."

"And you have no idea how much I regret it." he told me, his voice think with emotions. "I would take it back if I could but you know I can't."

Ian seemed really upset about this. But if he was so sorry, why hadn't he said anything before?

"D-did it take y-y-you _two years_to r-realize th-that you hurt me?" I asked him.

"No! I just never got a chance to tell you. You always runaway. I knew soon as I pulled out that gun that I'd hurt you." He was silent for a second "And... I also realized something else at that moment." Ian looked a bit uncomfortable.

At that moment, a dart came flying and hit my arm. I started feeling dizzy and collapsed but Ian caught me. "Amy! Love, are you-"

Another dart flew by and hit his neck. He passed out immediately, falling off the cliff.

The last fuzzy image I saw before passing out was a Pegasus.

**Okay, long chapter. Don't worry; they're not going to die! It was a tranquilizer. The guy who shot it was planning to knock them out and kidnap them but they fell. The next chapter will be with Dan and Natalie. Sorry, but they'll be frenemies at best. No Natan. **

**Sharz long: Good. I was afraid I'd confuse people. Is it? Well, then, thank you! I wish I could update it more too but the others have readers too. You are? Well as long as you don't stalk me, that's cool. It is going to be the most interesting. It's the only story so far that I have all planned out. The others I've just been writing as I go.**

**Interview: **

**Me: How was that?**

**Annabeth: I don't think that would be possible.**

**Me: In this story it is :p**

**Amy: So… why do I always have awkward conversations with Ian?**

**Dan: They aren't awkward, you just make them awkward.**

**Percy: I've noticed that. Does she stutter all the time?**

**Me: Is she stuttering now?**

**Percy: No…**

**Annabeth: Wow, Percy… **

**Percy: That **_**was **_**a stupid question wasn't it?**

**Natalie: Very stupid. She only stutters around my brother.**

**Amy: No!**

**Me: Speaking of which, where **_**is**_** Ian?**

**Ian: *raises hand***

**Me: You're not talking!**

**Ian: *shakes head***

**Dan: THE WORLD IS ENDING!**

**Amy: Shut up, dweeb.**

**Natalie: He's right. Ian always talks. **

**Dan: She's just defending her boyfriend.**

**Amy: He's not my boyfriend!**

**Annabeth: Just wait. I said that too. *puts head on Percy's shoulder***

**Dan Amy and Natalie: Gross!**

**Me: Aww!**

**Annabeth and Percy: :P**

**Ian: …**

**Me: Ian's freaking me out… just tell me your opinions.**

**Amy: Awkward.**

**Dan: I do have problems with Ian.**

**Natalie: I don't understand all this "gods" and "titans" and "dragons"**

**Annabeth: I don't understand the "Cahills" "Vespers" and "branches"**

**Percy: Are we supposed to understand each other's stories?**

**Me: No. Ian?**

**Ian: *shakes head***

**Me: WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!**

**Director dude: I glued his mouth shut.**

**Everyone else: WHY?**

**Director dude: He was annoying. CUT!  
><strong>


	3. That Thing Should NOT Exist

**I have an addiction to this story. I've been writing scenes or conversations randomly on my iPod and now I put them together into this chapter. I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm really, really excited for **_**Son of Neptune**_**. Who read the first chapter? I'm going to put the link on my profile if you want to read it. Now, the first two POV's were written, again, while I was half asleep so they're not my best work. Also, I couldn't really channel Drew cuz she's… **_**Drew.**_** Also, she seems like the kind of person who would cuss a bit so… yep. Anyway, let's continue.**

**I own nothing. Oh gods… I DIDN'T DO THIS FOR THE OTHER CHAPTERS DID I? **

**Dan: No you didn't.**

**Me: GASP! **

**Dan: You just **_**said **_**gasp?**

**Me: I don't own PJO or the 39 Clues, I don't own PJO or the 39 Clues, I don't own PJO or the 39 Clues!**

**Dan: Wow… freak…**

**Me: Thank you! *sings Crush***

**Dan: Umm…**

**Me: It's stuck in my head.**

**Dan: Kay…**

**WARNING: Loooong chapter.**

**Dan POV**

Natalie was driving me crazy! She was bad enough when she wasn't complaining!

"I can't believe it!" she said for the millionth time.

"Well believe it." I told her.

"It's disgusting!"

"I know but just get over it! I did."

"This may be normal for a peasant but not a Kabra!"

"Natalie," I said slowly "we're in the woods. You're going to get mud on your shoes!"

She glared at me. "Why did Ian pair me with you of all people? At least your sister wouldn't have talked back."

"You know perfectly well why he paired us together." I told her "Stupid Cobra's after Amy again. What more does he want from her? He's tried to kill us multiple times and not to mention stolen Amy's heart, broken it and he still won't return it! What more does he want?"

"I think he wants his own heart back." Natalie said, rolling her eyes.

Well that confused me. "What are you talking about? You guys have hearts? Since when?"

More eye rolling. "Since before we were born, Daniel. If we didn't have hearts we wouldn't be alive."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, _that _kind of heart. Well, I don't but Ian does. He did at least. But your sister stole it." Natalie explained casually.

"I'm still confused."

"Why do I even bother?" she sighed "Ian. Loves. Amy." she said like I was some kind of idiot. "Don't bother asking him about it. He's in denial. For someone so smart, he has no common sense."

Well that changed everything. No I hated Ian in a completely different way. As soon as I wrapped my head around that, I realized something else; _Lover boy's alone with Amy!_

"Well... This isn't good." I noted.

"No it's not. He's going to keep being an idiot about it; making a fool of himself, but if he'd just listen-"

"Not that! Has it occurred to you that they're alone right now?" I asked Natalie.

The Cobra looked at me like _Wow you're slow._ "Yes, Daniel, good job! The next lesson is the sky. It's blue and-"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid! I meant, what if your snake brother tries to kiss her or something!"

"Why do you care? She can take care of herself can't she?"

"Actually, it's Ian I'm worried about. If he gets too close she'll snap his arm like a Kit-Kat."

"Kit-Kat?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, because, like in the commercials, it makes that cool snapping noise." I told her.

She winced. "Ouch. Well, I suppose we'll figure it out when we get back won't we?"

"We, will. Can we change the subject?"

"To what? Purple horses eating lollipops?" She asked, swaying a bit.

"Umm... Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh yes, sir. I would love to shoot the wooden tree." then Natalie collapsed. I didn't mean to catch her but she fell right on top of me, knocking me down a hill.

It was kind of painful for a second but then the pain was numbed out and I just watched the spinning sky. When I stopped falling I couldn't see too well. I guess that was because I hit my head on the ground a few times.

I looked up right before passing out and I saw a kid in an orange shirt looking down at me.

**Drew POV (Yuck...)**

Yeah, so I was just flying in a chariot, pulled by a few Pegasi, perfectly normal, when a boy and a girl fall from a cliff above me and land in the chariot! They were unconscious and had little darts stuck in them. At first I thought they were dead but they seemed to be breathing.

My first thought was: _I should get them back to camp._

My second thought was: _Damn! That guy is _hot_! She's not his girlfriend is she? If she is, she won't be for long._

I flew the chariot back into camp bounds and the kids were able to get through. I'd never seen them before but they were obviously half-bloods. New comers? Can't be... They had to be at least sixteen, maybe older. They would have been claimed by now.

When I landed I saw a crowd of people around two other kids on the ground. What was with all the unconscious people appearing randomly?

As soon as I unhooked the Pegasi I had to figure out what to do with the kids. I couldn't carry them of course. We had stronger campers for that.

Having no better idea, I left them in the chariot and went to find Chiron. I found him with the crowd, helping some of the Apollo medics carry the other two into the infirmary. "Hey, Chiron," I said "I... umm... Found some other people... They, like, fell into the chariot when I was exercising the Pegasi. They might need help too."

"More? Well this is quite odd. Where are they?" he asked.

"I kind of... Like, left them there... I wasn't sure if I should move them or not."

He followed me to the stables and got some people to help take them to the infirmary.

**Ian's POV **

"Ooh! British accent! Hot!" I heard a girl squeal followed by soft giggles from other girls as I regained consciousness. _Great, this is freshman year all over again. _I thought _Wait… how does she know what kind of accent I have? _

"I can't wait to tell Amy!" another girl said mischiviously.

At that I had to open my eyes. I saw a bunch of girls in orange t-shirts looking at me.

"He's awake!" the first girl said.

"Where am I exactly?" I asked them.

"Camp Half-Blood of course." another girl informed me.

"Pardon?"

"Camp Half-Blood!" they all said together.

"Great… what is Camp Half-Blood?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled sympathetically. "He doesn't know." One of them whispered to the others who nodded.

"Know _what_?"

The girls all looked at the first girl, apparently their leader, who shook her head and they walked away.

I sat there on the cot for a moment, thinking back to what I could remember._ I'm glad someone shot me. That would have been a huge mess_. I thought. _That's what I get for listening to that annoying voice._

_**You would have done fine if you just listened to me the whole time.**_

_There you are. I was starting to think I'd gotten lucky and you were gone._

_**Sorry to ruin your dreams. Speaking of which-**_

_I don't know what those girls heard._

_**Well they're going to tell Amy whatever it was.**_

_God, this could be embarrassing_.

_**So maybe you should do something about it?**_

_For once, I agree with you.  
><em>  
><em><strong>If only we agreed more often, we'd get along so much better.<strong>_

_Yeah, you should agree with sometimes._

I blocked out that insane half of me before he (or she… I wasn't sure) could comment and stood up to figure out where exactly this place was.

When I left the room, which appeared to be an infirmary, I walked into a larger room. There were the girls from before and they were talking to Amy.

"I know he's sorry but that doesn't- oh, h-hi I-I-Ian..." Amy said.

"Hello, love." I replied, smiling at her.

"Aww!" the girls whispered. They whispered a while before deciding to leave. Wow they were weird.

"What was that about?" I asked Amy.

"D-don't call m-m-me that! H-have y-y-you ever thought w-what other p-p-people think w-when y-you c-call me l-l-love? To us i-it's j-j-just an annoying joke b-but they d-don't know that."

"So they think that-"

"Y-you l-like me. I'll have t-t-to explain l-later about th-the nickname…"

_**You're lucky. You just got another chance. Say it!**_

_Shut it. Even_ if_ it was true I don't think I'd tell her. Hypothetically._

_**Of course. I wouldn't expect you to actually accept the truth. That would be a sign of apocalypse.**_

_Exactly! Anyway, I would screw it up anyway._

_**Want to bet?**_

_Loser has to listen to the winner for the rest of the day?_

_**You're on!**_

It's quite amazing how that battle went on in a matter of seconds in my mind, yet I didn't think threw what I was about to do.

_~~~~~~~After the conversation because I didn't remember to type it~~~~~~~_

Amy looked at me in shock and shook her head. "No… I-I don't… y-y-you…" with that she ran outside.

_Ha! I win!_

_**Yes you did. But you also lost.**_

_What- oh no… _what did you make me do_?_

_**I took advantage of your competitive nature. Now, I must listen to you but you lost Amy. **_

_So? I don't-_

_**I know, you don't care. That's cool. But I think you're going to realize that you'll miss my advice.**_

_No I won't._

_**Okay, okay.**_

_I can get used to this._

The problem with this? I _did _care about Amy. A lot. But I was convinced that I was right.

Yet, for some reason, I still had to run after her.

Run after her, right into someone.

"Dude, where's the fire?" the guy asked "Seriously, did the Hephaestus kids set something on fire again?"

_Hephaestus? _"No, no fire, I just- did you see a girl? Her name is Amy, red hair, jade eyes? About this tall," I showed him how tall Amy was with my hand "I… kind of need to find her."

The boy smirked. "Girls. I get it. Yeah, she went over towards the forest. Make sure to take a sword or something. You'll need it."

"Thanks…" I said/asked, confused what he meant about the sword.

"You're the new guy right? I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. You?"

"Umm… Ian Kabra, son of Vikram?" This guy was confusing me.

"Undetermined? Another one… well good luck with Amy. She didn't exactly look happy." Percy told me.

I nodded and resumed running towards the forest.

I was about to go in when someone stopped me. "You might want a weapon in there." they said. I turned to see the strongest looking girl I've ever seen. She was taller than me and looked like she could easily beat me up.

"Why?" This place was creeping me out with all their talk of weapons. And I thought Natalie liked weapons.

"Umm… monsters, duh!" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Monsters…" I repeated slowly.

"Yes, genius. That's where we keep 'em." the girl said. "Oh, wait. You're new aren't you?" the girl smirked and picked up a sword that was lying on the ground "Take this. Have fun."

For some reason, I got the feeling I wasn't going to have fun.

"Thanks?" I said, sounding more like a question.

"You can thank me if you come back." she said laughing.

I wasn't so sure about the forest anymore. _Did they give Amy a weapon? _

_**I'd tell you what to do but… a bet is a bet.**_

_You knew this would happen!_

_**So? I know these things.**_

_But… you're my conscience… how do you know things I don't._

_**I never said I was your conscience.**_

_Then… who are you?_

_**You'll find out in due time, Ian.**_

_You got that from a fortune cookie. _

_**Maybe I invented fortune cookies.**_

_Why are we talking about cookies when Amy could be getting eaten?_

_**You tell me.**_

I sighed. Annoying voice.

_Fine, I give up. You tell me how to save Amy and you don't have to listen to me._

_**I didn't **_**have **_**to listen to you before. I was playing along.**_

_Just tell me what to do!_

I don't know how, but I swear the voice sighed in surrender.

_**Fine. Oh the things I help you do for love!**_

_Again with the love thing!_

_**You sound like Amy now.**_

I sighed and went into the forest.

"Amy?" I asked, holding the sword up in front of me. It was kind of heavy but it not too heavy. I hoped I'd be able to use it.

"AMY?" I shouted. I heard a growl. _Defiantly not Amy._

I turned around see a weird lizard type thing, about thirty meters tall, with at least seven heads. And all the heads were spitting acid.

I may have said a word or two that my parents wouldn't have approved of but I thought much worse.

_**Don't talk like that. It's not pretty.**_

_Well are you going to help me?_

_**I shouldn't have to. I thought you meant help you with the girl. I'll be useless here. Our lot wasn't made for fighting. Just do what you think is right.**_

So I ran. Come on, _seven_ heads spitting acid! Tell me you wouldn't run as well.

Eventually I lost it. Either that or it didn't bother coming after me and I'd just wasted my energy for no reason.

So I continued the Amy search. "AMY!"

I heard movement in a nearby bush. I raised the sword, hoping to be somewhat prepared this time. But instead of another monster an Amy stuck her head out of the bush.

"I-I-Ian?" she asked "Oh thank God!" she jumped out of the bush and ran over to hug me. Wow she must've been scared.

"There you are, love. I was worried." I whispered in her ear, pulling her closer. I could feel her heart racing in her chest.

"W-why?" she asked.

_**This is where I come in-**_

_Not the time!_

"Well because there are... things in here. Wouldn't want you to get eaten would we?" I explained.

"W-w-why would y-you c-care?"

"Because I wouldn't wish such a gruesome death on my worst enemy, let alone you." I told her.

"What's s-so s-s-special about m-me?"

"Well, for one thing, you've done nothing to deserve it. And another, because I like you." I told her. Amy's eyes widened and she blushed. I realized what I'd said and blushed too "N-no not like that... Like... I don't hate you kind of like... I really need to think my words through…"

She nodded. "R-right. That m-makes s-sense. Kind of..."

_**Where did you get your speaking skills? Your parents surly taught you much better.**___

_Shut up._

"I'm sorry. Just forget I said anything. Let's-" Amy's eyes widened "That giant lizard thing is behind me again isn't it?" I asked. Amy nodded.

I turned round just in time to see one of its giant heads coming towards me. At the last second I pushed Amy behind me and put the sword out just in time to cut off the head.

The head fell to the ground and turned to dust. It would have been awesome if there hadn't been _eight _other heads in front of me. So we started running. This time it actually followed.

"What the hell? I just killed one! How is it-"

"I-I-Ian, it's a h-h-hydra. I r-read about them. Cut off one h-head and t-t-two more g-grow back." Amy explained.

"Great. First time fighting a monster and we get the only living creature that doesn't die what you cut its head off."

"A-actually earthworms d-don't-"

"Amy, not the time. In the book how was it killed?"

"They had M-Medusa's h-h-head. I d-d-don't s-suppose you have that i-in y-y-your p-p-pocket?"

"That's just brilliant. The only way to kill this thing is with the head of something that doesn't exist."

"That _thing_ shouldn't exist!" Amy yelled, starting to panic.

"Calm down, love. We'll get out of this." _I think. _I added silently.

"How?"

I had an idea. But I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I reached into my pocket. I couldn't believe that I had a dart still there. I pulled it out and showed Amy.

Amy grinned. "Perfect!"

"There's one problem." I said "One of us will have to distract it."

"That's a problem?" she asked.

"Yes! If the distraction messes up, they could get killed! It's too risky!"

Amy thought for a minute. "You're sneakier. You can go shoot it, I'll distract it."

"No! I'm not going to let you die!" I said, suddenly feeling protective.

"D-don't worry, I'll be f-f-fine."

"You don't know that! It's better if I do it."

"Why? So you can die?"

"Better me than you! I'm going. Here, make sure you hit a weaker spot, love."

"But-"

"Amy, I've made up my mind. Go."

She walked away, muttering about how I'm going to get myself killed. _Even if I am, better me than her._

_**That's the spirit! The hero dying to save the girl. Always romantic!**_

_Not helping! Just be quiet for now.  
><em>  
><em><strong>Whatever.<strong>_

Amy and I stopped running. So did the monster behind us.

It kept growling and hissing at us. I nodded at Amy. _"Good luck."_ I mouthed.

She nodded_ "You too"_

"Hey!" I shouted, raising the sword "Over here!"

It kept making its weird noises at me. Then it started spitting.

The bright side: the creature was distracted and Amy was close to hitting it.

The dark side: it got my arm.

And it hurt like hell. The acid got through my shirt pretty easily and started eating at my skin. I'll spare you the rest.

"Ian!" Amy screamed. That was her mistake. The all of the Hydra's heads turned on Amy.

**Okay, I had like another three pages written out then I thought "Hey! That bit there (meaning the part right under that last line) would be a good chapter beginning!" So I copied it to another document and left this as it is. Also, I probably shouldn't write Amy's POV (which is what the next part was) because I was watching charlieissocoollike's videos, now I'm listening to Mika's songs and I just finished writing Ian's POV so that makes my mind think with a British accent. Am I the only one who that happens to? Whenever I listen to music/watch videos/watch movies/read books about people with a different accent than me my mind thinks with that accent. **

**Anyhow, enough about my twisted mind. Interview time!**

**Annabeth: Can I leave? I wasn't in this chapter.**

**Me: I guess. Dan, Natalie, you two can leave as well.**

**Dan: But Amy's my ride home!**

**Natalie: And Ian's mine.**

**Me: Annabeth, take them home.**

**Percy: I wasn't in it either! Can I go?**

**Me: You were!**

**Percy: For like three seconds!**

**Me: It was an important role.**

**Percy: Whatever. *kisses Annabeth goodbye***

**Dan: Gross!**

**Audience, Me, Amy and Natalie: Aww!**

**Ian: ...**

**Me: Bye guys! Ian! Don't go all mute on us again!**

***Annabeth, Dan and Natalie leave***

**Ian: That wasn't my fault! Your idiot director glued my mouth shut!**

**Amy: Well you obviously let him.**

**Ian: I didn't! I don't even know how he did it…**

**Percy: Well I haven't known you too long but I think I know why he did it.**

**Amy: Finally! Someone agrees.**

**Me: I think everyone agrees.**

**Ian: I'm right here you know!**

**Me: Oh, hi! What did you think of my chapter?**

**Ian: Why did I have to get burned?**

**Amy: You offered. **

**Ian: I wasn't thinking…**

**Percy: When you're fighting monsters, you're not supposed to think! **

**Amy: Oh good, Dan will be great at it!**

**Ian: I second that.**

**Me: You agreed!**

**Audience: *claps***

**Amy and Ian: …**

**Me: Anyway, Amy?**

**Amy: We **_**are **_**going to live right? **

**Me: Unless y'all bug me. If you do, I can easily kill Ian off. Amy as well.**

**Percy: What about me?**

**Me: I can find something if you really want to die…**

**Percy: No, no! I do think I know what Ian's voice is though. **

**Me: Shh! No spoilers!**

**Director dude: CUT!**

**BTW: Can any of you can figure out what Ian's voice is? I just got the idea this chapter so I put a few hints. It will also tell you a lot about why him and Natalie can get into Camp. Amy and Dan are special. If any of you can figure them out, I will be really impressed. **


	4. Alien, snake or god?

_**He's got the looks that books take pages to tell, he's got a face to make you fall on your knees. He's got money in the bank to thank and I guess you could think he's living at ease.**_** Does that line remind you of Ian or is it just me? If you change it to "she" it could be Natalie as well. **_**Anyway**_**…**

Blue Ninja** – Well you guessed close but that isn't Ian's parent. But Apollo **_**is **_**important in this story. You'll find out in this chapter. :D**

TribalGirl** – Ahaha no but that is a brilliant thought! Hmm PJO/39 Clues/Maximum Ride crossover that would be… hmm…**

Amy Cahill** – Yes! It is but not Hermes ;) **

Sandy** – Exactly how I felt but with SoN coming soon...**

Victor janus **– Hmm think Greek not roman. Similar to Thalia and Jason except another Olympian for the Kabras.**

BeautifulLove13 **– Ding, ding, ding! Winner, winner!**

**And for the person who didn't put any screen name but said she would go by **Mahtob** – Well not **_**half **_**a bit less. But they are special alright **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: DAN! DAN, DAN, DAN, DAN, DAN, DAN!**

**Dan: Ow! I'm right here! Maybe you're lack of caffeinated sugar is a good thing….**

**Me: My withdrawal of anything is **_**never **_**good. Soda, books, FanFiction, Smarties-**

**Dan: You have a Smartie obsession?**

**Me: The powder, if you inhale it-**

**Dan: This sounds illegal, leave me out of it.**

**Me: It's candy, moron. NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Dan: Ow!**

**Me: What's the matter, matter, blue eyes, blue eyes-"**

**Dan: My ears hurt from you yelling! And my eyes are green I think…**

**Me: I was singing. I really don't care.**

**Dan: Fine, bokgirl39 doesn't own crap.**

**Me: Lovely disclaimer, Dan. Wow that took a whole freaking page!**

**Amy's POV**

When Ian got hit I panicked. I don't like him much but did that mean I'd want to watch him die? Not likely.

But screaming his name might have been the wrong thing to do. It probably saved his life, but almost ended my own.

Ian was leaning on a tree, trying not to look like his arm was melting and I was frozen in fear, staring up at a Hydra – which I'd like to point out should _not_ exist. We're not very lucky people.

_Not good_ I thought. _Wow, Amy, understatement of the year._

I didn't have much of a chance except the dart. Something told me that I should throw it. Sounded pretty crazy but it seemed to be our only chance.

I aimed at the area of the creature where I hoped it's heart was located._ Unless monsters have their hearts in their tail or something... Do monsters even have hearts? I'll have to ask the psychos who put it here!_ I took a deep breath and threw the dart.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I thought it only happened in movies but turns out that things actually seem to go slower when your life depends on it. I watched as the dart flew through the air.

And hit the Hydra.

Right where I'd aimed.

_Oh. My. God.  
><em>  
>It didn't even fall to the ground. It simply turned to dust and disappeared.<p>

I ran over to Ian. "Ian, are you okay?" I asked. _Gee, he has a huge hole in his arm. Does he look okay? _I thought.

"I'll be fine, love. You know, eventually." he responded "And I can live without one arm if I must."

"You were brave." I told him, helping him up by his good arm.

"This from the girl who just, single handedly, killed a Hydra. You have amazing aim!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"It was luck I guess. And it was your dart! What was in that?"

"I have no idea. Honestly I didn't know I had a dart with me. _That_ was luck."

We started walking, hoping to find a way out.

After few moments we heard more noise nearby.

"I bet they're making out in a tree or something." a muffled voice, said. It sounded like Natalie.

"Ian and Amy, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" another, obviously Dan sang. Both Ian and I blushed.

"It's times like this that I thank the gods I have next to no contact with my younger brothers." an unfamiliar voice said.

"I can make up for that if you like." Dan offered "Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree-"

"Dan, that's enough."

"Dan! Natalie!" I shouted.

Dan followed my voice and ran over. "ANNABETH, NATALIE, I FOUND THEM!" he yelled "Whoa! Dude, What happened to you arm!"

Then Natalie and another girl — Annabeth I guess — found us as well.

"What happened to whose- oh my God! Gross!" Natalie shrieked covering her eyes.

"Glad you're concerned, sister. I am going to live thanks for asking." Ian replied sarcastically.

"What did you guys run into?" Annabeth asked.

"Hydra." I told her "The acid got Ian but I kind of shot it with a dart and it died. Or… _dissolved_."

"Where'd you get a dart?" she asked.

Natalie grinned. "I put one in Ian's pocket. I found a bunch by one of the cabins and picked some up for my gun but I didn't know what to do with the others."*****

Annabeth looked interested. "They work? We've been trying to perfect poison darts with Celestial Bronze tips for _ages_! The poison always eats the metal though..."

"Well, if you call the monster turning to dust working I'd say yes." Ian replied.

Annabeth remembered Ian's injury. "Here, eat this." she took a bag of some crackers or something out of her pocket.

Ian eyed the stuff suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Ambrosia. It'll help your arm. Either that or it'll burn you to ash but that isn't too likely."

Ian looked even more cautious of the cracker than before but sighed and put it in his mouth. He was still in one piece so I assumed it worked.

Sure enough, his arm looked visibly better. Still kind of burned, but better.

"Whoa that's cool!" Dan exclaimed "How'd it do that?"

"Food of the gods. It's powerful but mortals will burn to ash if they eat it. Even half-bloods can't eat much." Annabeth explained.

We all looked Ian whose face was pale.

Annabeth sighed. "I'll let Chiron explain. Come on let's get out of here."

We walked back in silence. Yes, even Dan was quiet.

When we got back to camp Annabeth took us to the big house as she called it.

She told us to sit down and went to get Chiron. We still didn't talk. No one knew what to say.

When Annabeth came back the guy with her shocked us even more. He was a normal looking man. From the waist up. The rest of him was a horse's body. I guess that was Chiron.

"Hello, children." he greeted "You haven't been properly welcomed. I'm Chiron, the camp director. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Dude, that's the coolest costume I've ever seen!" Dan exclaimed.

"Umm, Dan, I-" I started to tell him that I didn't think it was a costume but Chiron beat me to it.

"Ah, — Dan is it? — I am not wearing a costume. I'm Centaur."

"Cool! How? Is, like, one of your parents human and the other a horse?" Dan asked.

I thought I saw Chiron flinch a bit at the mention of his parents. "Not exactly-" he started.

But Dan had more questions. "Are there other Centaurs? Why don't we ever see them? Do you have a human life span or a horse? Do you sleep in a stable? Is-"

"Dan!" I scolded "You're being really annoying!"

"It's fine. This happens often with younger campers." Chiron told me "Is he your brother?"

I nodded. "Y-yes I'm Amy b-b-by the way. This i-is Natalie and I-I-Ian." I told him, stuttering again.

Chiron nodded. "Very interesting." he turned to Ian and Natalie "I take it you two are siblings as well?"

"Yes." Natalie said quietly "What is this place? Why are we here? No offense but I didn't think Centaurs existed! What's happening?"

I guess he was right. The younger ones do ask a lot of questions.

"It appears I have a lot of explaining. Where should I begin?"

"How about why I didn't die?" Ian asked, sounding pretty confused "I was supposed to burn! As far as I'm aware I'm motal!"

"Ah, there's a simple explanation for that." Chiron started. Only to be interrupted again by Dan.

"'Cause he's not human! He's an alien like Amy!" Dan honestly looked like he believed that was the answer.

Ian and I both blushed.

Chiron laughed a bit. "Maybe he is but that's not what I was going to say."

"I'm not an alien." Ian muttered to himself.

"No, you're not, Ian, you're human. Or, at least half." Chiron said.

We all looked at him weird.

Dan broke the silence. "He _is_ part snake! I knew it!"

Everyone face palmed themselves.

"No he's half _god_." Annabeth said. She'd been so quiet, it was as if she was invisible the whole time.

More silence. _Oh my God. _I thought_ Literally! I've always thought Ian looked like a Greek god but I didn't mean it!_ Don't tell him I thought that…

"What about me?" Natalie asked, breaking the silence.

"Considering you're here and you look so much like your brother, I would say you too. Maybe even the same god." Chiron answered. Natalie was silent again.

I locked eyes with Dan and we had a silent conversation.

_"If I didn't hate them so much, I would think that this was _really_ cool!"_ Dan told me.

_"They aren't so bad, Dan. Not like they were back during the hunt."_

_"You're just saying that because lover boy saved your butt."_ Dan rolled his eyes.

I blushed _"Exactly! Would he have done that back then? No."_

_"He only did it because he likes you."_

_"Dan, don't say that. Just because you don't want someone to die doesn't mean you like them. I saved Ian at Everest."_

_"You just proved my point."'  
><em>  
><em>"I did not like him! And I still don't now."<em>

_"Keep telling yourself that. Just don't tell Ian."_

_"Why?"_

_"He's in _looove_ with you!"_  
><em><br>"Where'd you get love? Why are you even saying such a thing? He's only sixteen you know."_  
><em><br>"I was talking to Natalie and she told me that he's been weird since Korea."_

_"Weird meaning-?" _I was curious about this. _"Wait why were you talking to Natalie?"_

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Ian asked, interrupting our conversation.

"What _are_ they doing? Annabeth asked. Seriously, where does she come from?

"They can talk with their eyes!" Natalie explained "It's weird..."

"It's not weird! It's awesome. I could be telling her Madrigal information or just telling her how annoying you are. You'll never know!" Dan pointed out. Ian, Natalie and I gave him exasperated looks. Dan covered his mouth.

Chiron chuckled at our reactions. "Don't worry. We know all about Cahills. Don't you think some of the half-bloods have been Cahills as well? Busy people they are. We also know the Vespers." The way he said it told me that they didn't like Vespers either.

We all relaxed a bit. Dan _hadn't _just let out a huge secret.

Annabeth appeared out of nowhere again. "How old are you?" she asked the Kabras randomly.

They looked a little shocked by her sudden appearance. Or the randomness of the question. Well, either way they were shocked.

"Umm... Sixteen and thirteen." Ian said, unsure of why she asked.

Annabeth didn't like that answer. "What? You guys should have been claimed by now! Leave it to the gods to forget a promise." she sighed, shaking her head.

Thunder shook the house.

"Sorry!" Annabeth called, looking up.

"Annabeth, don't complain about the gods! They're very busy and can't remember _everything_. And don't forget that your friend Percy was a broken promise." Chiron said, giving her a meaningful look.

Annabeth blushed a little and said nothing. Eventually, when no one was looking, she disappeared again. _How does she do that?  
><em>  
>"Where were we? We really got off topic didn't we? Ah yes, gods. The gods do exist, you are the children of gods." Chiron reminded us.<p>

"How?" Natalie asked.

"The gods have always existed. They move with the heart of the western civilization and that is currently in America." Chiron explained.

"I think meant the children of gods part. I'm pretty sure neither Isabel nor Vikram is a god." Ian said.

"You have two parents?" Chiron asked. Ian and Natalie nodded "Well that's odd... Perhaps one of them isn't your real mother or father." The Kabras looked a bit —Joyful? Thankful? Relived? —That they weren't really related to at least one of their parents.

"I'd say Aphrodite." Annabeth announced, taking off a baseball cap.

"Pardon?" Ian asked.

"You guys look like Aphrodite kids." she said. When all she got were blank stares she rolled her eyes "Aphrodite. Goddess of love and beauty?" Ian nodded slowly but Natalie still didn't get it "Also known as Venus?" she tried.

Natalie nodded, thought for a minute then grinned. "So Isabel's not our real mum?" she asked excitedly. Ian smiled at that as well. _He should smile more._ I thought _Looks so much better than that annoying smirk. Not that the smirk looks bad…_ Don't tell him that either! Let's just assume that none of my thoughts that day were for Ian's ears.

"I guess you two don't like you're mother?" Annabeth asked.

"_Hate _her." Ian corrected "We were disowned though. She's not our mother anymore."

"Long story." Dan told Chiron and Annabeth who looked kind of confused.

"Okay, then. Now for you two," Chiron said. Attention was directed to Dan and I while Annabeth disappeared _again_.

"W-what about us?" I asked.

"There's a reason you could get through the bounds. Do you two have both parents?"

**Natalie's POV **

_Goddess of beauty. That sound about right!_ I thought _And love. That explains Ian. So Isabel isn't our mum. Thank God! I mean… _gods_. I knew no mother would shoot her own daughter._ I didn't even question gods being real. I was just thankful I wasn't related to Isabel.

"There's a reason you could get through the bounds. Do you two have both parents?" _Oh no. Not this._ I thought.

Amy and Daniel looked at the ground.

Ian got up and walked over to Chiron a whispered something to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" Chiron apologized.

"It's okay right, Ames? It was ten years ago…" Daniel said, trying to sound like it didn't bother him.

Amy nodded. "D-Dan's right." She muttered.

It was quiet for a while.

Then Annabeth appeared behind the Cahills. She must've had an invisibility cloak or something because she kept appearing and disappearing.

"I can't tell with these two. They don't have any particularly notable features of any of the gods. Like Hermes always has the elfish look, Athena always has grey eyes, et cetra. I can't tell. What are some of your talents and interests?" she asked, randomly. This girl's questions were so weird.

"Ninjas!" Daniel shouted "Ninjas, word problems, Pokemon, math… oh and any video game where you get to shoot stuff. Amy likes to read. I suppose she's good at that. She's also a decent writer. Not like Janus good but I've read some pretty deep stuff in her diary-" he stopped talking.

"You. Read. My diary?" Amy asked angrily. If she was anything like Ian had been when I read his journal this was going to be fun to watch.

"Yes? No? Maybe?" Daniel asked, unsure of what the right answer was.

Then they were silent. I really hate when they do that silent communication thing.

"Amy has really good aim." Ian offered after it was clear that we weren't getting anything else out of the Cahills. We all looked at him weird. "With the Hydra… she shot it perfectly…" he explained quietly.

Annabeth and Chiron exchanged glances. _Great now _they're _doing the silent conversation thing!_ Could everyone do that but Ian and I?

"Dan, I did _not _write that! It's not even true." Amy defended.

"Then what was I reading?" he asked.

"I don't know. Not what I wrote."

"No one else thinks that-" Amy covered his mouth. "Shut up if you want to live" she growled. I'd never heard Amy sound so… intimidating. It scared even me.

"Anyway…" Annabeth continued awkwardly "So far you guys sound like Apollo kids."

"How?" Amy asked quietly "How are we Apollo's kids if we had both parents? I _know _they were both our real parents!"

"I agree with Amy! As cool as it would be, I know they were our real parents." Daniel said.

"There has to be some explanation to why you got through the bounds and can see through the mist…" Chiron said.

"Could we- I don't know… it has to do with having a god's blood right? Could like… one of our parents be demigods?" Amy tried.

Chiron considered that. "Do you have all four grandparents?" they shook their heads.

**Dan's POV**

What were we going to say? Our dad's parents had been Vespers! We couldn't exactly tell Chiron that. He obviously didn't like the Vespers.

"Our dad's parents… died. A really long time ago." I lied. I didn't know if they were alive or not. For all I knew they could be watching us from little spy cameras as we spoke "And our grandmother, Grace, died two years ago." I finished. I saw Amy look at the floor sadly as I said that. She still missed Grace. I did too.

"And your grandfather?" Chiron asked, obviously hopping this wasn't another bad question.

I looked at Amy who shook her head. "We don't know." She told him "Mom and Grace never talked about him. I don't think Grace was ever married."

Annabeth looked at Chiron and they exchanged looks.

"Well this is rare." Chiron said "Very rare…"

"What is?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that your mother was a daughter of Apollo." Chiron said "It's just very strange… demigods almost never live long enough to have kids."

**Yeah yeah world's worst stopping place but it's pretty long… it's no cliffhanger or anything but oh well.**

**Sorry it's been MONTHS since I updated but I've been lazy. I have no excuse other than that. **

***Worlds worse excuse I know but I didn't know what to put…**

**Interview!**

**Me: Sooo?**

**Amy: Dan **_**is **_**being really annoying.**

**Annabeth: Again, glad I hardly know my little brothers. **

**Natalie: Older brothers are annoying too!**

**Ian: But we all agree Dan is worse?**

**Dan: Aww love you guys too!**

**Me: It's okay Dan we love you.**

**Dan: That's scary… **

**Natalie: No! No I don't like Dan. **

**Ian: Agreed.**

**Annabeth: I just met him. **

**Me: Okay Amy and I love you!**

**Dan: I'm still scared…**

**Me: Not like that weirdo! I know you're in love with- **

**Dan: *****covers my mouth***** CUT!**

**Director dude: Hey that's my job!**

**Dan: Well hurry up! **

**Director dude: CUT!**

**Gosh I missed these interviews **


	5. Welcome to Camp

_**If only you saw what I can see you'd understand why I want you so desperately, now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful, that's what makes you beautiful! **_

**AHHHH! I had a good chapter, like best I ever done, and it's gooone! I accidently saved it on my hard drive, which crashed… but I redid it… not as amazing but I tried…**

**Me: Now, Percy, do I own anything?**

**Percy: I… I don't remember…**

**Me: *sigh* Dan?**

**Dan: Thank gods no! Bookgirl39 owns nothing!**

**Me: But Bookgirl39 does wish she did.**

**Percy: I don't think I'd like that…**

**Dan: You wouldn't. She'd make you kiss imaginary girls like she does me.**

**Me: Hey! I did that like once and Percy only loves Annabeth!**

**Amy's POV**

After our little discussion Chiron took Dan and to the Apollo cabin and Annabeth got stuck taking the Kabras to the Aphrodite cabin.

The Apollo cabin was freakishly bright. Looking at it too long would probably permanently blind you. At first I thought it was like a bunch of lights or something but when we got closer I realized that it was the sun reflecting off the gold cabin.

We managed to get to the front door of the cabin without losing our eyesight and Chiron called into the cabin. "Will Solace!***** I have some new campers for you!"

A tall, athletic looking guy, probably about eighteen or nineteen****** came to the front of the cabin.

"These are the new kids… they were claimed already?"

Chiron shook his head. "No and they aren't going to be claimed. They aren't half-bloods."

Will was confused. "Then how-" he started the ask.

"They're legacies.***~*** Their mother was Hope Cahill, daughter of Apollo." Chiron explained.

Will's eyes widened in surprise for a second then he nodded and smiled. "Well then welcome to the- DUCK!" he shouted.

We all ducked just in time for an arrow to fly right past where my head was.

"GUYS! NEWCOMERS! WATCH OUT!" he yelled into the cabin. The campers responded muttering "Sorry" and "It wasn't me" and one kid said, "Mikey did it!"

"I tell them to save it for archery practice but why would they listen to me? I'm only the freaking cabin leader…" Will muttered.

I already knew we'd fit right in here.

**Ian's POV**

_Cabins?_ I thought _We have to stay in _cabins_? With _other people_?_

_**I know, I wish they'd do better. We need better conditions.**_

_Tell me about it. Wait… are we _agreeing _on something?_

_**We agree on much more than you think Ian.**_

With that crystal clear message I looked in the cabin. We may be poor now but Kabras still have living standards and these cabins don't meet them.

"You're kidding me right?" Natalie whined.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but the look on her face told me she'd expected this. "Yes, Natalie, you'll be staying here just like the other Aphrodite campers."

"You're saying I have to _share_ this room with _other people_?" This is why I like Natalie. She complains for me.

Annabeth muttered to herself, and sighed. "You'll get over it. Just go in there and talk to Piper." she pushed us through the door. When we turned around to object, she was gone. How does she do that?

**Hey, hey, hey! Sooooo I've been busy and have a million (and this time valid) excuses but I won't bother y'all with them cuz I know you don't care!**

***Let me know if I'm up-to-date with the Apollo cabin leaders… they've had too many killed for me to keep straight. **

****Again, let me know if I'm wrong about the age or appearance thing. I got it off Camp Half-Blood Wiki so it might not be too accurate…**

***~* This IS what the decedents of demigods are called right?**

**Okay, while I was on this Wiki thing I found a 39 Clues one. Apparently Hope's father and Grace's husband was called Nathaniel Hartford (was this mentioned in the books? If so I missed it…) and there was next to no information on him. I'm going to pretend for this story that he was either Apollo in disguise or not her biological father cuz I did not know this…**


End file.
